User talk:Spartan-G117
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Sigma Octanus :Hey, Ahalosniper here. sorry I didn't leave a message earlier. :Anyway, of course its okay to change him up. It may be an RP I started, but he's your character. The Spartan, Kodiak, is from a story I've already written. The RP hasn't really begun yet (I need to do a little more research on just how to do one of these). As for multiple characters, I think I'll have a limit of one character for this. The thing will start when I get about three or four players, I think I can count on a friend to join even though he's not on the wiki (yet). Glad to have you on the squad! :That Damn Sniper Back Again :I'll try to add a little more action, but at this moment I have only one set of enemies planned, and I'd like them to be a surprise that comes as quite a shock I think . . . I'm not exactly sure how to hint at these guys except that they're all too familiar. :About First Drop, I named the character after Dansen, Delta 40, from a machinima series in Star Wars Battlefront. Its a good series, even though it was shut down by lucasarts. Glad you liked the story! :That Damn Sniper Back again, again Don't worry about getting hit, I'm going to see if my friend will bring in a medic, and if he doesn't, I'll throw in a non-player character as one. I wrote something based on a (warning, dork alert) D&D character of a friend in the Aliens universe. The group found a survivor who had an alien inside them, and the medic used his medical kit and a knife sterylized with a lighter to perform surgery. The patient survived, but the guys got pretty shaken up over it. Elsewhere, I don't think you'll need an AI. The areas you'll explore will be using old human tech, and will be easy for you to slice into with a few pieces of equipment. You will be supplied with such As for the series, 'A Clone Apart' can be found on Youtube. There's only three episodes, about 20 minutes each, but it is something I'd like to see come back if Lucasarts would let them. That Damn Sniper Chain of Command The squads will be led by Lt. J. Dekeyser, but you will have a good amount of free will. And there will be a sort of reactor-esque thing, but I plan on you surviving . . . :That Damn Sniper Knives and things You really should get to know Wayne, he has the same taste in sharp objects . . . anyway, sorry, no. Actually, Kodiak has something like that, if you've ever heard of Republic Commando, they have a single wrist knife out the top of the wrist. Not really standard issue Marine or ODST stuff. Combat knives are allowed, though, with the versatility of bayonets, lock-picking, and the occasional surgery tool. :That Damn Sniper 20:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) -clever title here- Yeah, sure, reinforced armor kind of seems like a good feature for a demo expert. And the red visor could work as a secondary feature to your VISR. Maybe it only appears red when thermal imaging is engaged? That Damn Sniper 23:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Suspensive suspence :Lulz, its hard waiting for a good thing to happen. :In the interest of time, I'm going to shorten the list of players to you and my friend, unless you have someone currently interested. Fewer main characters will allow for more in depth characters, relationships, and action! If I can guide my friend into this, the RP should begin by the end of the weekend. :Also, are you reading my thoughts? I had a sort of survivor related to one of the squad. Perhaps you could suggest a name? I tend to re-use names sometimes. :That Damn Sniper 21:31, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Orbitally Dropping, Shock Trooping :Yeah, Wayne loves the energy sword . . . but there's no chance of him getting one. :Anyway, my brother got an encyclopedia on Halo. At once, I think it is a statement of what a dork he is . . . and I want one! It says that a platoon is three squads of twelve men each. The three squads will be sent to different sections of the planet, but you and Wayne will have the one that gets the action. :Lucky, I'm in southwest Washington State, and been going to school all last week. The school computer hasn't blocked Halo Fanon yet, but it may be only a matter of time . . . :That Damn Sniper 00:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Requisitions recieved, sending equipment :Magnum XLI Sidearm :1 biofoam canister standard to each trooper :5 Proton charges, compliments of joint human-sangheili engineering :Computer uplink kit, including: :*Computer terminal pad equiped with codebreakers and full set of compatability cables :*Keycard breaker, unlocking door pads :*Circuit interrupters, able to connect up to any place there are two wires to plug to :Oughta serve your needs :Misriah Armories associate, Codename:That Damn Sniper 02:44, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Confirmed :Affirmative to both queries, Corporal. We are prepping squadmates as we speak. Pelicans are standing by to take you dirt-side. :And Corporal? Be careful with those Proton Charges. Explosive output can be adjusted for different situations. They can do damage. :That Damn Sniper 06:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Evil Plan :I haven't been able to get Wayne on the wiki yet, due to the fact that he hardly ever checks his email. :So, in the interest of getting the RP started, I'm giving you his email. Then there'll be two of us sending him endless messages about joining up. >:) :Wayneogre@gmail.com :Be sure to introduce yourself, otherwise he may write it off as spam. :That Damn Sniper 22:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) , evil plan underway. Bionicle - been there . . . :He'll probably want some armor customs that neither of us would think of. Besides, starting with one player usually leads to something less satisfying than teamwork with many players, even if its only two. :That Damn Sniper 20:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Maybe . . . Okay, the RP will begin end of next weekend. I find it annoying that every time I try to do something, it gets delayed by something . . . damn. But alls well that starts well. :That Damn Sniper 20:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday . . . or in a few days, like I know Yeah, sorry the RP is taking so long, if only Wayne would answer his emails. We all have faults. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :No, I don't have his cell, although I probably should know that. Who's Jared? :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:30, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Our talk pages are starting to look as lengthy as the admins :Ah, admins. :The admins I talk to (rarely) seem to be caught up in their own stuff. Can't blame em though, I took a short look at Maslab's Flight of the Phoenix. Great stuff. :Have you ever played D&D? An RP is really very similar, except for lack of dice. And the whole guns thing. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:54, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Long Distance Sleepwalking :Dungeons and Dragons. If that doesn't put a dork sign on my head, nothing will. :Anyway, finding them is the hard part. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 01:22, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Ideas and Updates :First of all, Wayne's here this weekend and should be on the wiki by the end of the day. Second, I read a bit of Subtank and Eait'Oodat's Aliens Vs. Spartan. The project was cancelled, but I was thinking that it takes place about six months after our RP. Perhaps, if they agree, the project may be revived. Perhaps our ODSTs' next mission will be to investigate a ship that went MIA as another RP or a co-written story. Would you be up to it? :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 21:42, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Killin' ahlienz Yep, S-110 is the one. Kilroy is at the right timeframe, and they're ODSTs. Who better to investigate a ghost ship's distress beacon? :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:32, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Acids and such Sorry, I just wanted to clarify that if we do that, it will be the next RP/story collaberation, not Sigma Octanus. I've got something else in mind for that . . . :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 20:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Nah No big deal, my fault. I forgot to tell Ogre Sword that he should probably be on every other day or so, so expect it to pick up speed at the end of the weekend. Haven't heard from Subtank or Eaite about the AvS thing yet. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 22:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) One man explosive band :I couldn't get a message through to Ogre Sword, so it's going to be you solo in the RP for a while. Look for anyone else who'd like to join. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 20:39, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, he's like that . . . helluva Halo player though. :Once he gets into it, he'll be there for good. We used to play alot of D&D, and it's alot like an RP. (Rambling starts here) We'd play Trevor's suicide campaigns and rob Bill Gates each time . . . then he'd throw his made-up 'twitchies' and 'mystical deer' at us . . . :Hey, I didn't know anyone read my long stories! Thanks. Those take place about twenty years after this, and Sepia went rogue in that time. I've been reading Deathwish a bit. Looks promising. If you'd like, I could provide you with some pictures. I use a capture device to do some machinima, though nothing big yet. What I mainly use it for is screenshots for fanon stories. All I'd need is the Headhunters armor perms for Halo 3 multiplayer, and what moment in the story you'd like an image of. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 05:41, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ODSTs and Headhunters :I've got what I want to write for the last part mapped out already, I just haven't written it yet. But Kilroy could be stationed on Epsial. I'm going to have the opening follow a woman and her child trying to get to the escape transports, which are far too few to help when the flood attack. Just as hope seems lost, the Spartans land upwards of thirty Pelicans to aid evac. I could see ODSTs and perhaps a few headhunters on the op, too. Two soldiers to a Pelican, get the people in. But there's a next step up. :One of the monuments on Epsial is an old colonization ship, landed and deactivated. Though almost a hundred years old, it was restored, and all that it's missing for takeoff is fuel and passengers . . . :But more in the moment, the one active patroller deep under Sigma Octanus is far from the last . . . :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 01:40, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Everyone visualizes things differently, so I took a number of pics to see what would be best. If you would like less trees, more rock, or something along those lines, it can be easily done. Long list of consecutive messages :Good news. Ogre Sword is where I am, I'll get L.Cpl. Jennings active. And he brought a friend that used to play a lot of D&D with us. Possible new ODST. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 05:10, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Decisions, decisions :I'm starting a page for the AvS revival. Those interested in the project will probably use the talk page to see how we'll get this started. But first, a name is needed. Stay with Aliens vs. Spartan? AvPvS? Story of the Heavens Gate? Get back to me. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 04:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) My Tribulation :I just want to make sure I don't make a name that will be looked back on as cheesy or something. I've looked to the AvP wiki for inspiration, and thought about Halo: The Hunt as a possibility, because of the Predator culture. Rite of Passage is another, and so is Worthy Foe. I've just got too much time and too many thoughts for my own good . . . :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 20:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) AvP: A Worthy Foe :And so it begins . . . and already caused quite the stir! :Go here! :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 03:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Going Dark :Thoughts processing . . . ideas correlating, creating cohesiveness . . . :Alright, back to normal human conciousness. I may be leaving the Wikia for a while to work on AvS. I'll still be on for Mission to Sigma Octanus, but otherwise, my somewhat limited moments at the computer terminals will be writing A Worthy Foe. :For the project, I'd like you to write a prologue. Take as many Headhunters as you'd like to do a preliminary investigation of the Heavens Gate. The teams are mostly slaughtered, I'd say a max of three survivors, and unable to set off a beacon, the Betas, ODSTs, and 110 arrive two to three weeks later. :The Heavens Gate is in stable orbit over a colony numbered NK-406. The Predator ship will be lurking around, cloaked, but the Predator itself will be sneaking around the ship. (only one) Your survivors will make it out of a firefight with aliens and the predator, and be moving around the ship to avoid being killed . . . other than that, mostly free range. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 06:04, February 4, 2010 (UTC) That's about right :Yep. Although he didn't really know it. The last name was in Derek's mind all the time, but either he didn't make the connection, or just wrote it off as impossible. :And thank you, I do try to make twists. :) :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:18, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I find it annoying that Ogre Sword has once again had a massive over-abundance of not being here. Well, the two-man RP is going well so far. At this rate, he'll be back in just enough time to get evac'd. :On AvS note, I'll be waiting for the prologue. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. Intelligence is Artificial :If L.Cpl. Marin were to have a 'dumb' AI, what would it be like? :In AvS, the troopers find an AI groundside that had been a ship's AI. Okay, minor spoilers here, the planet they're above is a place where the UNSC takes apart decomissioned ships, and the foreman has quite a collection of information taken from ship computers, including the AI. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 18:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Paranoid Delusion :I sent you a message through your email page, and was wondering if you recieved it. If you did, and replied, I didn't get it. It's a problem on my end, I've not been getting replies from Ogre Sword, and he says he's been sending. Anyway, I'm looking for any progress on the prologue. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 03:28, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Note :Are you sure about 150 Headhunters? Might cause some canon issues . . . I thought 15 to 20 would have been enough, maybe more than enough. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 22:16, February 18, 2010 (UTC) U haz AvP? AvP is out? You have no idea how much I want to play that game. Especially as a marine . . . Yeah, of course. I think its sort of Eaite's and Subtank's too, more or less. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 23:52, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Thoughts . . . :Just read your AvS post. I was imagining the Predator you mentioned earlier, Aaglas'Va . . . what if the Predator prince was investigating, and the reason for the outbreak was a rogue Predator, using the queen to amass his trophies. :He used the queen on the workers on the planet first, and when the Heavens Gate arrived, it moved the queen to the ship. :That Damn Sniper, sniping. 00:07, February 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:RP Got your back ahlienz agen Let's try this again . . . :One of the black-suited Spartans sealed the vent behind them. "That should hold them for a while." :"Who are you?" Jeffrey asked as Jane looked over Kodiak's burn wounds. :The Spartan kept his gun on the hatch, but said, "Spartans Sam-G019 and Marcus-G228 at your service, who are you?" :"Jeffrey One-Ten. This is Jane-095, and Sepia, and the unconscious one's Kodiak, of Ion Team." He said, motioning to his teammates in turn. "Are you some of the Headhunters that were sent a few weeks back?" :"Yeah. Some bastard from ONI named Coney caught wind of the ship's situation. Those Aliens have been killing off our men since." :Jeffrey glanced at the sealed-off vent and shuddered. "What are those things?" :This time it was Marcus who responded, "No Idea. The survivors of the crew left vid logs detailing what they knew. The crew were calling them Xenomorphs. But there is something else here, something hunting us." :Jeffrey cocked his head, unsure what the S-III meant, when Jane spoke. "He's right." she didn't look up from sealing Kodiak's wounds with biofoam, but said, "It's cloaked, and bigger than we are. I would have been caught by these things like Dyne if not for it. It just looked at me for a second, then walked into their horde and started tearing them apart." :Sam continued on that thought, "Actually there are two of them, we saw one of them running away from the other, who was the one I think you're talking about." :The last member of Ion Team on her feet, Sepia broke in. "Those things are just going to hunt us down. We can destroy the ship with its reactor as per the Cole Protocol." :"Negative." Sam said. "The Xenomorph hive is directly over it, there's no way you're getting in there." :"That's okay, I think I can remotely overload it from the bridge." Jeffrey said. :"But . . . then what happens to us?" Jane murmured. :Jeffrey stood up, and loaded a few shells from his belt into the shotgun. "We take the escape pods, find a beacon on the planet surface." :"And if there's no beacon?" :Jeffrey pumped the weapon. "Then we find another way." By teh way, my cpu is messed up, gonna hafta take it to best buy, so I'll be gone for a bit again. Spartan-G117 20:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: AvS 'n DHW Good to see you back Two things You're Alive! Long response is long Watchmakers Wanted Kodiak dropped down into the shadows under the city streets, and offered a hand to help Erin down. Her black MJOLNIR armor landed next to him and she immediately scanned their surroundings. Under the colony ran a network of drainage tunnels and access corridors kept out of plain sight that now provided the UNSC's ground forces with a bit of discretion. Stepping out of the light from the manhole and leaving Dyne and Mirage Team to guard above, the blue glow of computer monitors emanated from a chamber just ahead of them, the hidden command post they'd been looking for. Taking the lead, Kodiak stepped into the room first, taking stock of the material, and more importantly people, that had assembled here.